The present disclosure herein relates to a light source driving circuit and a display device including the same.
Due to features such as lightening, thinning, and low consumption power driving, the application scopes of Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are increasingly being expanded. The LCDs are being applied to portable mobile devices, e.g., portable computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable game machines, digital cameras, portable media players, and e-books. Examples of portable computers include notebook computers, office automation equipment, audio/video equipment, and indoor/outdoor advertisement display devices.
As a representative type of LCD, transmissive LCDs control an electric field that is applied to a liquid crystal layer, control light input from a backlight unit according to a data voltage, and thus display an image. For example, fluorescent lamps, e.g., Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFLs), are used as the light sources of the backlight units. In another example, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), which are more efficient than the fluorescent lamps in terms of power consumption power, weight, and brightness, may be used as light sources as well.